Never tickle a sleeping dragon
by Brave and Courageous
Summary: After the second wizarding war, the only thing that kept Kellie whole again was the thought of seeing her children grow up. So imagine her shock when she sees her dead parents and her dead godfather, her dead godmother, her dead uncle, and aunt, because her uncle broke a time turner. She knows then that Minvera McGonagall isn't as badass as everyone thinks. Enjoys and review


A/N I thought of this before fourth period today. Me and best friend were talking and I said, 'imagine Teddy Lupin becoming a teacher. Then Remus and Tonks smashing a time turner.' We turned and looked at each other and both said. "Why must our brains be cruel!" This is really short.

Disclaimer not mine. Kellie and Ashy!

 _Sirius Black had never been one to fall in love. He was known as Hogwarts playboy. But his heart belonged to Aisha Bader Lupin._

Aisha scoffed as she read this. It was like the crappy romance novels and things she'd read. She would never admit it but that's how she felt. _No,_ she scolded herself. _Don't fall in love, you're you. You will get hurt._ But yet she had. She sat down and sighed heavily. "Ashy!" She jumped as Sirius sat down and hugged her. "Hi Padfoot," Remus said, without looking up. "Heyo Pads, what's up?" Sirius held up a time turner. "Where'd you get that?" Aisha asked, staring at the small gold object with amazement. Sirius gazed at her, a smirk etched onto his face, the light from the window of the train carriage shone onto her, highlighting her face slightly. "A family heirloom." The door bashed open and shut, this made the time turner bounce out of Sirius' hand. It fell to the floor, then it smashed, dust filled the room. Ash coughed as it filled her lungs.

"Where the hell are we?" She asked, looking round. They were stood in the great hall, pumpkins were floating around. "Halloween, sometime in the future." Sirius stated, Ash rolled her eyes. "Well... Um... This is great. We are stuck in the past because of James and Lily. Wait Lily?" Ash stared as Lily glared at James. "He pushed me into the damn compartment." She muttered. Ash smirked and nudged Sirius. "Lovers tiff." She mumbled, under her breath. The two glared at them. "Hayo!" Ash smiled, she looked round. "I'm Ash Lupin, clearly I'm from the past." They all jumped slightly when someone from the teachers table, pushed her chair away and ran out sobbing aggressively.

Kellie Lupin ran down to the Black lake. She bit her lip as she sat by the tombstones of her dead parents. She rocked herself gently. Doing all she could not to scream out. "Why did you have to die?" She muttered softly. She sighed gazing into the forbidden forest. "Kellie?" It was the voice of Minvera McGonagall. "I'm sorry," the elderly woman sat beside her and hugged Kellie. "I've lost my husband. My parents. My older brother. Uncle Sirius and Ash. It's-I- it's. I don't know how I can do it anymore Minnie," the young girl admitted quietly. "I know Kellie. I know," Kellie leant her head on her shoulder. "I'm pregnant but he's dead and that's just it. Minnie. I want you to promise me that no matter what. You'll look after James Sirius Lupin, the quadruplets, Hope and Lyall." Minvera hesitate. "Minnie," she nodded. "I solemnly swear," they managed to send the others on their way back to the past.

Kellie died in childbirth. She gave birth and lived long enough to name her children. Arthur Remus, Fred Edward, Molly Nymphadora and Minnie Aisha. She slowly lost consciousness, she died as her two best friends held her hand. Minvera kissed the dead woman's forehead. She vowed to look after all the Lupin's. James Sirius was too young to understand but Hope and Lyall. They'd know perfectly.

Kellie opened the door, it was bright and blinded her. She stepped through and saw Hogwarts. "Took you long enough," a voice commented from behind her. She grinned and wrapped her arms around his neck. He laughed and spun her around. He then kissed her passionately. "Hey, that is my daughter. May I remind you. PDA is really not welcome." Kellie laughed and hugged her parents. "Home," she whispered. "Kellie, spiffing to finally meet you!" A voice said cheerily, she turned to look at Gideon and Fabian Prewett. "Fred talks about you all the time!" One explained. "Says you have a bit of a temper!" The other one laughed. Kellie smiled and looked at her husband with fondness in her eyes. "You know what they say," she warned. "Never tickle a sleeping dragon,"

 _ **Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus**_


End file.
